La apuesta
by AbitofSugar
Summary: [One-shot] En un futuro, cuando se entere, se negará a llamarlos amigos. Traidores les queda mejor. Tramposos. [Bad Friends Trio]


**Título:** La apuesta  
 **Serie:** Axis Powers Hetalia  
 **Pareja: ...** ¿Bad friends trio?  
 **Summary:** En un futuro, cuando se entere, se negará a llamarlos amigos. Traidores les queda mejor. Tramposos.  
 **Advertencias:** -  
 **Clasificación:** K+  
 **Palabras:** 1225

* * *

¿Cuándo aprenderá a no apostarse nada bajo los efectos del alcohol?

No esa noche, desde luego. Gilbert tiene que admitir que con un -considerable- para de cervezas encima, pierde la capacidad para pensar, pero como es tan increíble e insuperable no lo admitirá nunca. Por eso cuando Francis y Antonio, que llevan sendas copas de vino, se miran y sonríen maliciosamente, no se da cuenta de la trampa y acepta la apuesta porque es imposible que pierda bebiendo.

Lo que el prusiano no sabe es que a Antonio le cuesta que se le suba el vino y que Francis está más que acostumbrado a lo que está tomando, que ambos hablan más que beben y que a él la cerveza le puede, que él aún se está acostumbrando a estar con la gente y que a sus amigos les gusta más estar de sobremesa que comiendo, o, en esta caso, bebiendo.

La apuesta está hecha para que él la pierda, pero no es capaz de verlo. Sus amigos no lo traicionarán de esa manera nunca.

Los subestima.

Cuando se trata de reírse un rato, aún a costa de ellos, él es el primero que aparece con un descabellado plan y reírse es algo que a los países mediterráneos les encanta.

—¿Aún vais por la segunda copa? —Se ríe, más tocado por el alcohol de lo que va a admitir en un futuro, cuando recuerde por qué narices hace lo que hace. Francis le sonríe y se pasa una mano por el pelo, como si fuera un inocente corderito y lo que va a decir lo más obvio del mundo.

—Bueno, mon ami, el vino hay que disfrutarlo.

En la mesa hay ya cerca de siete jarras de cerveza vacías y la botella de vino apenas ha alcanzado la mitad aún cuando están bebiendo dos de ella. Antonio se encoge de hombros como si la cosa no fuera con él.

—Este es de una buena cosecha. Sería una pena desperdiciarlo bebiendo rápido.

Él también tiene razón. Gilbert se encoge de hombros, seguro de que haga lo que haga va a ganar, pero decide bajar un poco el ritmo. Sigue sin saber que antes de estar con él, los dos países que se hacen llamar sus amigos, han quedado para cenar, por lo que, da igual la velocidad con la que beban y lo que beban, les va afectar menos que a él, que cenó hace bastantes horas.

En un futuro, cuando se entere, se negará a llamarlos amigos. Traidores les queda mejor. Tramposos.

Pero en este momento no se da cuenta de las miradas cómplices y si lo hace, en su borrachera, piensa que sólo son raros. Bien, en realidad pensaría eso incluso estando sobrio. Ellos **son** raros.

Así que la noche pasa y ya no queda sitio en la mesa para más jarras. Cuando Gilbert ya está tocado y ellos ya llevan dos botellas, deciden cambiar a algo más fuerte para que no se note tanto. Por eso y porque ya tienen ganas de algo de alcohol de verdad.

Cuando Gilbert cae encima de la mesa, totalmente inconsciente, aprovechan para sacarse un selfie de la victoria, es decir, que ambos se ponen a su lado, cada uno con un vaso con cualquier bebida que estén tomando en el momento y posan casi como burlándose de él, al lado de su amigo. Esa selfie servirá para recordarle al prusiano la apuesta y que él ha perdido de manera espectacular, por lo que le toca pagar el pato.

Pobre corderito inocente que no sabía dónde se metía. Ha firmado un pacto con el diablo.

Al día siguiente, Gilbert se encuentra vestido de mujer, con un vestido entallado que enseña más de lo que deja a la imaginación, una peluca rubia y unos tacones de escándalo mientras deja que Francis lo maquille. Antonio no ha podido con la presión y se muere a carcajadas encima de la cama del francés. Ya ha tenido que ir dos veces al baño, y por como se ríe, pronto irá una tercera.

El albino frunce el ceño. ¿Pero cómo se atreven a vestirle de mujer a él, siendo tan increíble y maravilloso como es?

Cuando el francés termina, decide mirarse en el espejo. No por curiosidad, sino por que le gusta mirarse en el espejo: es demasiado guapo para no ser admirado.

Se dirige, sin levantarse, que esos tacones le dan miedo, al ostentoso espejo de cuerpo entero que adornaba la habitación del rubio y admira su reflejo. Extrañamente, bueno, no tan extrañamente porque él es increíblemente, ya no solo guapo sino hermoso, la ropa le queda bien. Mejor que bien incluso, fenomenal.

Se levanta de la silla mientras el rubio se va a devolver el maquillaje a su sitio y, aprovechando que el español ha ido al baño esa tercera vez, da una vuelta girando sobre sí mismo.

Se lanza un beso.

Y lo coge, levantando una de las piernas en un gesto que Anne Hathaway llamó "pop" en Princesa por Sorpresa.

Se ligaría a sí mismo.

Ahora se arrepiente, pero solo en parte, de no haber dejado a Francia sacarle esa foto que quería, aunque seguro que el francés la usaba para cosas no muy legales, no estaría mal tener un recuerdo de su femenina belleza. Se la pediría a Antonio, pero el español era tan… él que seguro que al final el francés conseguía una copia.

Solo podía hacer una cosa: se sacaría la foto él mismo.

Va a volver a sentarse en la silla con ruedas del escritorio donde lo han maquillado pero se para a medio paso. No. Seguro que sabe controlar esos tacones. Da un paso,vacilante y luego otro, y otro. Y ya con seguridad va a buscar su móvil.

Luego las mujeres se quejan, pero andar con tacones es pan comido.

Consigue su móvil con una sonrisa victoriosa y vuelve hacia el espejo. Posa, poniendo morritos porque tiene unos labios que es un pecado no presumir, y se saca una foto al más puro estilo de adolescente con dieciséis años. Entonces escucha las risas: en la puerta del cuarto Francis y Antonio apenas pueden mantenerse en pie. El segundo está agarrado del primero, que aprovecha y le mete una mano por la camisa para sobarle solo un poquito.

—Bueno, ya está bien, ¿no? —Les llama la atención, molesto. Ellos solo se ríen más. La verdad es que así vestido no impone.

Mira a sus amigos con el ceño fruncido y por fin Francis es capaz de dejar de reírse, Antonio sigue, y aunque su risa es contagiosa, deciden ignorarlo.

—¿Pasamos a la segunda parte del plan?

Espera, ¿segunda parte?

Gilbert frunce el ceño.

La segunda parte del plan consistía en que se presentasen en una reunión de naciones y, vestido como una Taylor Swift mejor que la original, montase un espectáculo. Baile incluido.

Ludwig tiembla al verlo. EEUU decide que corearlo es una buena idea y Francia y España ya no pueden reírse más.

Esa noche, Francis y Antonio vuelven a invitarle a una copa. Él acepta porque un verdadero prusiano nunca se niega a una cerveza, y cuándo sus amigos le proponen otra apuesta acepta, seguro de que esta vez ganará. Es demasiado genial para perder dos veces seguidas.

Más adelante en la noche, sus amigos miran a la figura inconsciente que duerme sobre la mesa, ajena a las maldades que están planeando.

—y bueno, ¿qué hacemos que haga ahora?

* * *

Son tan malos... pero es que Gilbert es tan bonito que es imposible intentar no molestarlo. Aish.

Espero que os haya gustado 3


End file.
